


新生（Rebirth）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Gap Filler
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 悲伤令欢乐更加甜蜜，死亡令爱情更加坚定不移。





	新生（Rebirth）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397506) by alena. 



> 【原文作者】alena
> 
> 【原文链接】[Rebirth](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/855109/1/Rebirth)
> 
> 【作者声明】整个阿尔达都属于托尔金教授。
> 
> 【作者说明】“瑁利诺尼”就是“瑁珑”的昆雅语形式，“埃拉纳”则是“埃拉诺”的昆雅语形式。所有的植物学、语言学以及地理上的谬误都属于我。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【分级】R
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【主角】阿玛瑞依（Amarië），芬罗德（Finrod）
> 
> 【首发日期（译文）】2018年7月

她从一个绿色的梦中醒来，梦里有一片林间空地在微微发亮，树叶轻轻地摇曳，流水反射出粼粼的阳光。

她醒来时，梦境已被淡忘，第一缕晨曦正照在她脸上。她起身离开卧房，走上阳台，在那里，鸟儿正欢唱着迎接曙光。在她脚下，辉煌的精灵之城沉浸在金色的雾气里，铺展开去，在城外，佩罗瑞山脚起伏的丘陵绵延渐远，没入了森林覆盖的原野。在她背后，威严壮美的塔尼魁提尔高山拔地而起，直入穹苍，山腰云雾缭绕，而在远处，在群山的怀抱中有一点闪光，必是提力安无疑。

无垢之地阿门洲是这么美好，然而她身在胜景之中，却只觉得哀伤的利爪又在撕扯，一如既往。就在那些森林和丘陵中，很久以前她曾与她的爱人一同漫步，彼时黑暗尚未降临；就在视野尽头那座诺多之城里，她的爱人曾经安居。她的爱人，芬罗德——他为了梦想中那片星光照亮，注定暗影笼罩的疆土离开了她，并且就在那样一处恐怖的黑暗之地里死去，在离家那么遥远的地方。

这份悲伤她已经司空见惯，但它从不曾止息，每一天都会复苏。同样的痛苦，一天又一天，一年又一年，已经过了多少年？芬罗德啊，芬罗德。她又一次忆起了那个可怕的无尽黑夜，双圣树枯死熄灭，日月却尚未诞生。那夜，无论多少论辩、恳求和泪水都无济于事，即便他进退两难、心如刀绞，对她极尽温柔。他的温柔无助又无益，因为他的温柔来自愧疚，而愧疚也不能阻止他离去。

于是，她发觉自己孤零零地站在隔离之海边，在那悲惨的，血染的澳阔泷迪附近，在新升的月下，孤零零地向东眺望，眺望，没完没了地眺望，直到月亮再也不是什么新生的事物。她面对旁人怜悯的目光，露出脆弱的微笑，说出小心准备的答案，解释着骄傲、她对他的爱、大能者、鲁莽愚行……直到有一天，她心中怀着深深的恐惧惊醒，恐惧随即变成了认知，沉重得不堪承受，因为那认知关乎死亡。那时，她胸中长久以来拼命维持不散的东西终于碎了，碎成了千千万万片，世界从此变得空虚又黑暗。

已经过了多少年？从那个可怕的时刻算起，已经过了多少年？在那个可怕的时刻，她所有的失落、伤痛和愤怒都袭向内心，她无从抵挡。“我本该阻止他，我本该跟他走……”多少次，她如此重复，无力地自责，责备她自己的明智——那也许根本就是怯懦。多少年了，她木然度日，问着“假如”，问着“为什么”——为什么，人们在见到她时没有退缩或惊呼？绝望张开黑翼，牢牢地盘踞在她肩头，她胸口本该是心之所在的地方，洞开了一个被尖齿撕裂，被利刃剖开的伤口。

哦，芬罗德……

但就在她伫立着回忆那些悔恨和伤痛的时候，另一段记忆犹如一阵不期而至的微风，吹进了她的心田。她想起了一小片坐落在提力安北方丘陵中的林间空地，空地上点缀着埃拉纳的金色花朵，就在空地的中央，一棵还只是树苗的瑁利诺尼独自生长。在那里，在黑暗尚未降临，堕落尚未发生的时候，她和芬罗德曾经第一次接吻。而就在这段美好的回忆叩响心房的时候，她忽然察觉她的伤痛中多了一种不同的东西，仿佛有个神秘的声音在她耳边低语，语声刚好听不真切，犹如雨滴落在林中，她分辨不出它的词句，也不知道它来自何方。在她心中萌动了一个青翠的生命，它伸展出嫩枝和卷须，驱退、净化了痛苦，清洗了怨恨和愤怒。

乍然间，鸟儿的歌声齐齐迸发出来，充盈了她的耳鼓。时值清晨，它们在歌唱，在栏杆上、在窗台上歌唱，在爬满白墙的常春藤间歌唱，在遮蔽着花园的大树上歌唱，在天空中歌唱。她伫立着倾听，一动不动，用自己的感官和心灵竭力倾听，想从它们的歌声中分辨出那个神秘的微弱嗓音。最后，仿佛过了几个纪元那么久，她终于捕捉到了那片梦中的绿地，她清醒地看见了它，看见了记忆中的地方，但与此同时，她也吃了一惊，因为她已经等了太久太久，她听到了心中的低语，听清了它所说的词句。她听到它在催促，在呼唤，它诉说着爱，诉说着爱战胜了死亡，而终于——终于，在这么多年以后，她认出了它，它是希望。

 

她动身上路了，走得不快，起初还在犹豫，担忧是什么等在旅程的尽头。所以她徐徐前行，心中惴惴，就像幼童平生第一次在世间迈步。但她的梦呼唤着她，她离开父母的家，走进阿尔达的灿烂春日，朝着提力安和大海的方向走去，伴随着她的，是渐渐高涨的希望。她周围是一片生机盎然的辉煌，群山满载着雅凡娜的慷慨赐予，鳞次栉比地映衬着天空，起伏的青翠山丘一座接着一座，阳光下一片片绿茵和谷田就像翡翠色的巨幅织物，流水也在叮咚欢唱。她一路骑马前行，穿过这个青翠的世界，任它的美一点点滋润她的灵魂。在森林里，在平原上，树木在迎接她——长着心形银叶的桦树，高大深暗的雪松，枝干伸展如盖的橡树，迎风欢歌的奈莎美尔达，繁花点缀的莱瑞洛雪。但是，她的梦比这一切更美，因为她梦见了她和她的爱人一同漫步的地方，那片林间的露天空地，空地中央长着一棵年轻的瑁利诺尼，到处弥漫着光亮。

梦境不容抗拒，驱使她前行，关于他的回忆从她心底浮现，来自那段纯真的时光：她挚爱的芬罗德，首生儿女当中最俊美的王子，健壮、快乐，有着金色的头发和金色的心灵。一种深深的渴望占据了她，随着她前行而愈来愈强烈，既痛苦又甜蜜，就像一首神秘的乐曲，迫她跟从，一次又一次引发了隐隐的痛楚，在探索，在呼唤，但不含怨恨。

精灵女子阿玛瑞依就这样去了提力安北方的秀丽丘陵，灵魂中洋溢着悲伤和喜悦。晨光明媚，她下了马，步入森林。参天巨树瓦尔妲瑞安那和瑁利诺尼将她包围，它们的树干犹如一座古老殿堂的立柱，巨大、可敬，覆满了风雨和岁月侵蚀的痕迹，但它们的叶子是年轻的，充满了生机，来自那些不见踪影的鸟儿的歌声，来自翠绿的光——精致、饱满的绿，每片叶子的色调都独一无二，那闪烁、耀眼的绿，明亮又令人心碎。

突然间，微风分开了她头顶的树枝，灿烂的阳光和另一种光洒在她身上，照亮了她的秀发和面庞。在那一刻，她的心猛地雀跃起来，几欲把她带离大地，升上天空。她喊出了声，因为就像从前那样，她得到了一种认知，但这次不是关乎死亡，而是关乎生命，她喊的正是他的名字，芬罗德，哦芬罗德，她开始奔跑，穿过森林，绕过树木，怀着希望呼喊。她跑得越来越快，在她上空，群鸟唱着一首狂野的歌，叶间的光斑交替闪烁，金色，绿色，金绿色，越来越快，直到衣裙和秀发都在她身后飘扬，飞扬，她像在飞翔——

她全速冲出树林，心跳如鼓，澎湃着欢喜，她冲进空地，冲进了那团令人目眩的光芒。在那片林间空地的正中，在瑁利诺尼那挺拔上举的高傲枝干下，有个仿佛正在沉睡的精灵，他合着双眼，全身赤裸如同刚刚出生，他双臂伸展着，头发散在金色的埃拉纳花丛中。那正是他。

她在他身边跪了下来。极轻地，她碰了碰他的脸庞，拨开一绺散开的明亮金发。但这不是梦，不是幻觉，这真的是芬罗德，她的挚爱，死而复生，从曼督斯的殿堂中归来，从遥远的黑暗之地归来，如同太阳一般健美，肉体康复如初，神色宁静安详。她伸手揽住他的肩，把他的头抱在怀里，让他靠在她胸前，紧贴着她跳动的心房，她唤着他的名字，唤他归来，也许过了几个小时，也许过了几天，也许过了几个纪元，又或许只过了短短的一刻，他睁开了双眼。

 

他清澈的灰眼睛，因为经历了诸多悲伤而打上了智慧的印记，但仍然纯净，并且含着欣喜，像她自己的眼睛那样充满了惊奇。

“阿玛瑞依？”他轻声说，迟缓地抬手，探向她的面庞。他的指尖扫过了她的脸颊，轻得几乎察觉不到。

她听到他的嗓音，泪水终于模糊了双眼。费了一点力气，她才能成功开口。

“是我，”她应道，破涕为笑，“对，是我，你活着。你活着。”

突然间，芬罗德大笑起来，出于纯粹的欢喜。不等她反应过来，他就拉着她一跃而起。他冲进灿烂的阳光，仰头望向蓝天，张开双臂，为这个肉体当中的新生命而陶醉——重塑的肉体，重获的新生。

他真美，她的心在感叹。这颗心又一次碎了，就像上次那样，但这次是因为透骨的幸福。他身形健美，四肢修长，肌肤光洁，不见任何中洲的折磨留下的痕迹。他的生命之光是那么明亮，那么耀眼，以一种崭新的力度在燃烧，空前地耀眼，胜过他离开之前，胜过那个很久以前的夜晚。注视着阳光洒在他身上的光斑，她也大笑起来，然后，她蓦然意识到他什么也没有穿，脸不由得红了，红得就像一朵玫瑰。

芬罗德又走到她身边，执起了她的手。他换了一副神色，严肃、深思，令她惊讶的是，其中还有恐惧。他们面对着面，他握着她的双手，她意识到，泪水再次刺痛了她的双眼。

哦，阿尔达获得的全部恩赐在上，他到底受了什么样的苦，到底经历了什么。

“阿玛瑞依？”他柔声问道，忽然显得踌躇起来。

这一次，她一个字也说不出，只是立在原地，望着他的双眼。

“阿玛瑞依，原谅我。”

她能作出的回应唯有一种，就是抽回双手，投身向前，踮起脚尖，伸出双臂搂住他的脖颈，把她的唇印在他唇上。刹那间，他们又能呼吸了，他们的心同步跳动，他赤裸的双臂环抱着她，他们的吻加深了，变成了熊熊燃烧的火，从她的唇烧到她的胸腹和四肢，因为那是一种被克制了太久，在空虚中被折磨了太久的激情。她睁开眼睛，在他眼中看到了同样的激情，同样的需要，同样的火，同样的爱。

他稍稍退开，呼吸急促，专注地打量她的面孔。“我变了很多，”他开始说，又住了口，因为有太多要说、要讲、要问，他不知该从何说起。又或许，其实什么都不必再解释。

她迎上了他的目光。“的确，”她答道，“我也是。”

他轻轻托住她的头，再次把她拉近，他们又一次亲吻了，充满激情，舌尖探入分开的唇，相会、相缠，享受着彼此的碰触，激情愈燃愈烈。她把他的手拉到自己胸前，他们一起拉扯着她的衣裙，手指急切地拨弄纽扣，解开系带。终于，她的衣裙飘落到脚下，她身上只剩了薄薄的衬裙，她因着凉风，也因着渴望而微微颤抖，身姿颀长苗条，泛着红晕的肌肤光彩照人，美得令人屏息。

眼中闪着光，她行云流水一般脱去了那最后一件衣物，丢在一边。于是，她像他一样赤裸、自由了，他们就像林间两个新生的孩子。

他握住她的双臂，开始吻她，吻遍了她的全身。眼睛、嘴唇、喉咙，接着是肩膀，他亲吻着她的胸脯，吻过淡红的隆起，吻过狭窄的缝隙。他稳稳支撑着她的身体，一刻也不间断地吻着她，品尝着她肌肤的滋味和她动情的战栗，有时如蝴蝶一般轻柔，有时投入得几乎留下瘀伤，她从头到脚宛如一根绷在深渊上的琴弦，回应着拨动而鸣响。

当他的舌尖终于来到她的小腹，她低呼一声，彻底放弃了矜持。像他一样，她也跪了下来，让自己与他平齐，她迅速吻上他的肌肤，热烈地回应他之前的情意，吻着他的肩膀和胸膛。她的嘴唇擦过他的胸口，手指一径抚过他身侧和背后那绷紧的肌肉，他发出了一声呻吟，因欢愉而颤抖。

他们跪着，爱抚着彼此。他们的双手、嘴唇和灵魂都在爱抚对方，探索着，找到所有敏感的地方，时而拥抱，时而分开，抓紧又放松，紧紧相依。她感到了他迫切的渴望，他抚摸着她的胸口和发丝，她则感受着他强壮炽热的全副身躯，脱离黑暗的深渊，在光明中新生，得以恢复、痊愈。

最后，他们再也不能拖延下去，双双倒在绿茵上，肢体交缠，发丝纠结，金色叠着金色。

“我爱你，”她低声说，用尽了余下的全部气力。

芬罗德替她说出了未竟之意，他的嗓音低沉嘶哑：

“在那段漫长的黑暗岁月里，我一直爱着你。”

他用一边手肘撑起身体，轻轻地让她仰面躺下。慢慢地，他让自己与她合为一体，让她为之吸气，把一波既痛苦又甜蜜的炽热悸动送入她的身体。她的指间缠绕着他的发丝，她的轻声呻吟催促他继续，恳求他深入。有那么片刻，他保持了静止，想要留住这一刻时光，他虽然闭着双眼，却能清清楚楚地看见她，他们已如箭在弦上。然后，他动了，探向她体内深处，而她依赖本能去迎合他，她的掌心扣紧他的后颈，引得他的火焰空前高涨。他们一同进退，合而为一，沉入情热的波浪，又浮上水面，稍事逗留，再一头潜下，再稍事逗留，一遍遍往复交替。灵肉交融，他们一同进退，仿佛再也不要分离，他啄过她的脖颈和胸脯，时而热烈时而温柔，欢愉不断增长，他们沾染了浅绿和淡金，沾染了斑驳的树影和灿烂的阳光，直到脱离世界攀上顶峰，在那自由的一刻，他们生命中所有的伤痛，所有的失落，所有的黑暗和悲伤都被大火吞没，燃成一团白炽之焰，焚烧殆尽。

 

他们躺在彼此的臂弯里，金色的花朵在他们周围的绿草间摇曳。树叶的影子投在她肩头，他用手指顽皮地描画着那些变幻一刻不停的图案。

“我仍然有点担心这只是一个奇妙的梦，”她悄声说，“因为我们分别了太久，而你超出希望回到了我身边。”

“然而，正是那段漫长的悲伤岁月令这份欢欣分外强烈，当我们似乎已经不剩一点希望的时候，”芬罗德深思着回答，“不过，希望其实很可能从未死去，只是在沉睡。”

她把他的手举到唇边，轻轻一吻。“当光明终于归来，它突如其来，又来势汹汹，我只有投降。我的爱，我们接下来去哪里？”

芬罗德眼睛一亮，坐了起来。“跟我去提力安吧！”他急切地叫道，“我心中充满了对旧日家园的渴望，父亲和母亲也一定等急了，他们已经等了那么多年。”他轻盈地一跃而起，绽开了笑颜，“当然，那是说，如果你愿意跟一个不着寸缕的精灵走进城去。”

她也绽开了笑颜，握住他伸来的手，容他拉她起身。“我当然要和最俊美的精灵王子一起走进城去！”她欢快地说，微微偏头打量着他，“你的父母完全不会介意，我能肯定——”她住了口，肌肤又一次泛起了淡淡的粉红，几乎令他不顾归家的迫切渴望，再一次向她索求。“之后，我想，我们该去见我的父母，”她补充，一边捡起了衣裙。

“那么，他们会介意吗？”芬罗德问，他在微笑。

她拉起他的手，紧紧握住。

“不会。”

就这样，他们手牵着手，离开了那片坐落在提力安北方的秀丽丘陵中的林间空地。那里的草地上点缀着埃拉纳的金色花朵，就在空地的中央，一棵瑁利诺尼独自生长，如今它已经长得古老高大，挺拔的枝干傲然上举，叶子是年轻的新绿。

 

-完-


End file.
